


With Your Cherry Lips And Golden Curls(You Could Make Grown Men Gasp)

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [27]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Homophobia, Injury, M/M, Prostitution, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, dark themes, drug references, mild violence, references to past gay bashing, supernatural curse, witches(not pagans)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the toothache, prostitution, wild card/arrest, unconsciousness, cursed prompt for the extra straight line fill on my second H/c card. Tommy is a hooker, cursed to never know happiness or love. all in one day he's knocked unconscious, gets his tooth cracked. He gets arrested turning tricks to pay for a doctor and that is when he meets Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Cherry Lips And Golden Curls(You Could Make Grown Men Gasp)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> five prompts from the same line used to make one fill to get an extra on my H/C bingo. First time doing a fill like this and I hope you all give it a try. Title from Garbage's song Cherry Lips.

Tommy POV  
　  
*Flash back-five years earlier*  
　  
As he sits beside Isaac clutching his hand, he wishes he'd done so many things differently. He'd been so excited that Isaac was back from college for the summer, earlier than they had both thought he would be due to some test moving. He was just so happy to have his boyfriend back after so long doing the long distance thing, they made it work, but he missed Isaac, missed touching him. Isaac had offered to pick him up from school, he was finishing his senior year, he'd be going to college with Isaac at the end of summer. He hadn't even thought to say no. He should have said no.  
　  
Isaac had only kissed him on the cheek before he got in the car, it hadn't been that blatant, shouldn't have been offensive or even noticed. But he'd come to school the next day to his locker spray painted, one word in neon pink, faggot. He'd felt cold dread settle into his stomach, he had been so sure he would get hurt, maybe the football team would jump him at lunch. The beating he expected never came though, but it wasn't the only expected thing that didn't come that day. Isaac hadn't picked him up like he said he would, Tommy didn't have a car and the bus was always more hassle than it was worth. So he'd walked home. A police card had been waiting for him. Isaac had been found beaten, his cell phone close by about to call Tommy's number.  
　  
Nobody's saying anything but he knows why this happened to Isaac, one of the homophobes at school decided to teach Isaac a lesson, for being open and proud of who he is. He doesn't know who did it or how many, he only knows why and now all he can do is sit by Isaac's bed, holding his hand, because his first boyfriend ever, his best friend, is in a coma. Isaac can't tell them who hurt him, the doctors say it had to have been more than one person considering the damage. There's not a patch of skin visible on Isaac that isn't cut or bruised.   
　  
He should have never let Isaac pick him up, he knows the shit he gets at school. Small town, small minds, not everyone, but a lot of people fit the stereotype, like the kids at school. He gets called Fag and every other name they can think of every day, he gets pushed, stared at and whispered about. He's been spit on, had his things stolen, been told he'll burn in hell after he dies of AIDs. Isaac was the one good thing about going to school until he graduated. Tommy has been counting down the days till he could leave too. He has a scholarship to the same school Isaac has been going to for a year. He's worked his ass off for it because his Mom and Dad won't help him out at all, let alone pay. When he came out they said they were okay with it. Mainly they acted like they were, he heard his Mom praying for his soul, but she'd been doing that for years, his dad still pointed out pretty girls, like it would somehow turn Tommy straight. It was okay though, that was until he started dating Isaac and told them, he hadn't wanted to lie to them. It seemed they could just about cope with having a gay son, but they couldn't handle having a gay son with a boyfriend. It had been hell.  
　  
And now Isaac, his one good thing, the only person who he mattered to, who loved him for who he was. Well he was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines and tubes and it was all Tommy's fault. Isaac would have never been at the high school if not for him. Hell he might not have even been in town, it was summer, he might have gone somewhere with them, if he hadn't been coming to help Tommy pack so he could move out the day he graduated. Isaac was so normal, a good son, good grades, he'd been popular in high school, not out. He never really lied about who he was or hid it, just let people assume shit. He wasn't hated in this town the way Tommy was in his band shirts and black nail varnish. His parents always said he made life harder for himself and now Isaac had gotten hurt in the crossfire.   
　  
When Isaac's Mom walks in, Tommy always flinches. She looks like any other Mom, sweet, middle aged, soft brown hair in a ponytail, Isaac's eyes. Tall and a little curved, beautiful. She looks kind, sweet. She isn't and she has never liked Tommy. Miss Carpenter hated that he was dating Isaac and that Isaac had shared family secrets with him. Like the fact that the Carpenters practised witchcraft, they weren't pagans, it wasn't a religion thing, it was a magic thing. Isaac having abilities didn't scare him, but something about Miss Carpenter was terrifying.   
　  
She looks at Isaac, she looks so fond, so concerned, the picture of a loving mother. When she looks at Tommy and her expression turns cold. Isaac tries to say she doesn't hate him, but Tommy doesn't think even his boyfriend believes that. She hates him and right now she looks like she might turn Tommy to ice just from the way she's looking at him.  
　  
"This is your fault." She says coldly and Tommy doesn't argue, doesn't say anything, because it's true.  
　  
"My son is in a coma because of you." Miss Carpenter hisses coming closer. Tommy knows she doesn't like to see them touch, but Tommy doesn't let go of Isaac's hand, he needs the comfort in his touch. Even though for once Isaac's hand isn't squeezing back.  
　  
"I didn't know they would hurt him." Tommy whispers. God he'd had no idea they would go after Isaac, he'd never had any trouble in this town before, he was popular. He would never have let Isaac pick him up if he had known.  
　  
"You’re poisonous, you’re like a cancer in his life and I want you gone by the time he wakes up." Miss Carpenter snapped.  
　  
Tommy has been crying on and off ever since he found out Isaac was hurt. All he's been worried about is if Isaac will wake up, he hasn't thought at all about after Isaac woke up. The idea of not seeing Isaac, a man who's been his best friend for years, the only man he's ever slept with, ever wanted to. Fuck Isaac is so much a part of his life, he can't imagine him not being there.   
　  
"Please don't stop me from seeing him. If he's mad at me and wants me to stay away I promise I will." Tommy bargains. Maybe Isaac won't want to see him anymore, he'll know his beating was Tommy's fault. He might never want to talk to him again, let alone date him.  
　  
"I always thought you would be a temporary problem. I thought Isaac would see, settle down, find a nice girl and then he tells you our family secrets. I should have made my son get rid of you then. And now you've got him hurt, my only child. Well I'm not leaving Isaac to ruin his life anymore." Miss Carpenter stops right in front of him, when she reaches out, Tommy half expects to get slapped. He doesn't get hit though, instead she cups his face.  
　  
"My son will never love you, no one will. You will know nothing but pain and misfortune from this day on. You will be used, you will draw out the darkness in everyone around you. People’s darkest urges will come out around you and they will make sure you never know a day of happiness or moment of rest." He can feel her hand against his skin, strangely cold seeping into his skin, he can't move or pull away. His whole body feels wrong. When she steps back there is a streak of grey in her once coal black hair, she looks tired, like she's used up a lot of energy. Despite looking like she hasn't slept for a week, her eyes are gleaming with malice.   
　  
The doctor walks in and tells him he has to leave, family only and Miss Carpenter just smiles. He doesn't forget the look on her face the whole way home. He feels like he's sleepwalking, he can't believe any of this is happening. Isaac is in the hospital and Isaac's Mom has cursed him, he didn't believe in magic before Isaac, but he knows it's real. He knows he's been cursed, but it doesn't quiet sink in, not until he gets home to see his bags are packed and waiting for him.  
　  
*Present day*  
　  
The blow to the face isn't that unexpected, but it still knocks him to the ground. The guy’s big though and Tommy can taste blood filling his mouth. The guy steps over him and Tommy's half expecting a kick, it wouldn't be the first time that he's literally been kicked when he was down, but this guy just walks away. He looks back once and for a brief moment Tommy sees a smile on his face, that creepy pleased smile he saw as he left Isaac's hospital room all those years ago. It's not the first time he's seen that smile on someone else's face, it has been haunting him for the last five years. Tommy waits until the guy is gone and sits up. He prods at his jaw, then probes at his teeth, trying to feel if anything is lose. His fingers come out coated in blood, his teeth don't feel loose, but they really fucking hurt. He should go to the clinic, but if they say he needs a dentist he can't afford it. He can hardly pay the rent on his shit hole of an apartment as it is, if he pays out to get his teeth looked at he'll end up back on the streets.  
　  
If he can make enough money maybe he'll get it looked at, if he loses teeth from some crack or infection he won't find it all that easy to make money. Hookers with no teeth don't really get as many customers. It's not like he's seventeen anymore, if he dressed right back then he could look even younger. He doesn't look twenty two, despite living on the streets and hooking for the past five years, he still has a baby face. To begin with the fact that he looked young being a draw to customers had freaked him out. He hadn't wanted to sleep with men who liked the idea of fucking a young kid. He got passed his stupid morals pretty quick. His parents had kicked him out for being a trouble making Fag, he had nowhere to go, he'd quickly got hungry enough to drop to his knees for whatever a guy offered to pay.   
　  
Tommy walks out of the ally he had been in, getting smacked by some asshole who hadn't been happy with how Tommy looked at him. Tommy guesses he's just lucky that the guy’s wedding ring didn't cut his face up. His face is probably red, but that won't put any one off, the bruises he'll probably have later might put off one or two John's, but not most of them. He looks around when he leaves the ally, making sure the guy isn't still around, but he can't see him anywhere. The road he works along is between a few shitty warehouses and it's not a safe place to work at all, but there aren't any pimps asking for a cut here and plenty of work. All the buildings here are abandoned, people only come here to pick up. He leans against a wall, trying to pose casually, act like his teeth aren't throbbing and he isn't freezing. He pulls a small mirror out of his front pocket to see how he's looking.  
　  
His hair could do with getting bleached again, his roots are showing a little too much. He's started curling his hair, it makes him look younger, more feminine, one side shaved, his bangs long and at the moment curled, the slight femboy thing works for him. He kind of likes his hair, might’ve had it this way even if it wasn't what worked the best to get him customers. His cheek’s red, he can already tell it'll bruise. He's rocking a little makeup, eye liner, eye shadow, a little mascara. His lip gloss is gone, so he pulls it out of his pocket. It's pink and kind of sparkly, not so much him, but it makes his lips look good, plump, makes guys think of blowjobs, which is what he wants them to think of when they look at his face, instead of thinking they'd like to split his lips open on their fist.  
　  
He slicks on some lip gloss, his movements practised by now, he can do it half asleep, in the dark, even without a mirror sometimes. He blows a kiss at his own reflection, telling himself that he looks good. It's been years since he started this, he's been with a lot of men, he should be confident in his looks, but he really isn't. Even the men who want him seem to hate him. He puts the lip gloss and the mirror away, he's as happy as he's going to be with how he looks. He hides in his hair a little, looking out from under his eyelashes. It's not long before some guy pulls up, middle aged, clean, which is a bonus. There is a white band on his ring finger, recently divorced or he felt the need to hide his ring in his wallet. Closeted straight guy then. Tommy can smell the booze on the guy’s breath now that he's got this close. He wonders how much he's had to drink, a few for courage aren't unusual, but there is always more of a risk if the guy’s been drinking, they’re more likely to get violent. Tommy manages to pick up a lot of violent John's. He hadn't ever thought his life would be like this. Not after he got the curse, not after he got kicked out, his life had gone to shit, worse than he had ever thought it would.   
　  
"How much." The guy asks, he doesn't sound nervous and his speech isn't slurred, both good things for him.  
　  
"Fifty dollars if you want me to blow you one hundred for a fuck. More for any kinky shit." He knows pretty at least young looking guys can normally get more, but he seems to find trouble if he asks for more, like even though he's pretty and a good time, he's not worth it. But it could be worse, he's seen guys get into cars for a couple of bucks, not enough to pay the rent, buy food, but if they pick up enough guys, they can pay their dealer. Tommy can't imagine turning the number of tricks those guys do in a day.   
　  
The guy looks him up and down, like a piece of meat, he used to hate that part almost as much as the sex, now he's numb to it. He's come a long way from only ever having had one lover, one person tell him he's beautiful. He still kind of hates it when a trick calls him beautiful, it never sounds right, like they don't mean it the way it’s supposed to be meant. It's like to them, he's something so dirty, disgusting, that they can't look away, they’re horrified, but captivated. The guy looks him up and down again, taking his damn time and then his eyes settle on Tommy's freshly glossed mouth.  
　  
"Fifty bucks to fuck that mouth of yours?" The guy asks and Tommy just nods, if the guy wants to do most the work fine, it's not like he has a gag reflex any more. He hates letting strangers fuck his face, but then it's not like he likes blowing them or being fucked by them, it's just part of his job, the only job he can do. Half the adults he knew growing up hated their jobs, why should he be any different.  
　  
The guy opens a door for him and Tommy slides in. The guy doesn't offer his name and Tommy doesn't ask, he never does unless the guy seems timid and he has to get them to relax if he wants to get paid. He doesn't drive far either, just round behind one of the buildings, which is good, half the John's who drive him some place don't want to drive him back after. He doesn't need to be wasting ages walking his ass back to work, at least if this guy kicks him out afters he's done he can be back in minutes. Time's money and all that bullshit.  
　  
He opens his fly almost right after the car stops, most guys want Tommy to do that, he's even learn how to do it with his teeth, which really seems to get some guys going. But this trick isn't like that, doesn't seem to want to see Tommy show off, he just wants pretty lips wrapped around his cock. He pulls himself out and he's already hard. He doesn't reach for a condom and Tommy doesn't ask. Going bare gets him more money, he knows men like his mouth, like seeing it slick with their cum. He gets tested at the free clinic pretty regularly, so far he's never caught anything sexual, he's been sick plenty, but he's clean. The guy doesn't ask if he is, he's never had a guy ask, the few women there have been over the years asked, they used condoms anyway, not trusting him or maybe not trusting the pill to keep them safe from pregnancy and no one wants to have a baby by a hooker, at least no women he's met ever has, he's heard stories.  
　  
When the guy grabs his jaw, Tommy hides his wince of pain. His tooth really fucking hurts, like maybe it really is cracked and it looks like he'll be getting his heating turned off this month so that he can pay for a dentist. Luckily he's ignored worse pain, so he just opens his mouth up nice and wide, letting the guy drag him face first into his crotch. He reminds himself that it could be worse, this guy’s clearly showered recently for one, his dick isn't weird, average size, Tommy's had worse. He gets through every bad part of his life by thinking of all the ways it could be worse and for the most part, it helps him carry on. He wraps his lips around the head and the guy thrusts hard straight away, going so deep that someone with a little less experience than Tommy would have gagged. The guy has both his hands on the back of Tommy's head now, while he thrusts up, it's no wonder he's paying for it, Tommy can't imagine a loving wife being treated like this, putting up with being treated like a sex toy, just a hole to fuck into.  
　  
He tries to think of anything but what he's doing, but he can't manage, the sharp pain in his teeth, the uncomfortable stretch, it's all keeping his mind from drifting the way he's heard other hookers talk about. They say it can be like you’re with the person, doing everything right, but at the same time you’re not there, not your mind at least. A trick can do whatever they like to your body, they've paid for that right, but they can't get in your head and under your skin unless you let them. Tommy doesn't mean to, but he lets them a lot of the time. This guy, he's a talker and even though what he's saying is nothing new as he fucks Tommy's mouth and throat, well it still makes him feel like shit.  
　  
"That's it slut, take it. Fucking cock slut. Such a greedy little bitch, you love this." He really hates when they love the sound of their own voice. Sure he's a hooker, but they’re the ones paying him, makes them just as bad as him at least, but he won't say shit like that, he knows better. He's dirt, scum, just because a trick likes to roll around in the dirt doesn't mean they want to admit what that makes them. They seem to think it washes off, doesn't become a part of them, Tommy knows differently. You can never wash the dirt off once it's there.   
　  
His lips are stinging, his chin covered in spit. His tooth throbbing steadily, out of time with the rhythm of the guy’s hard, punishing thrusts. Tommy can't help thinking back to the past when he's like this, to a voice telling him he'll never be loved, only used. Memories of his curse are never far from his thoughts, the daily reminders make it impossible to forget. His life is like this because of a gay bashing. Isaac may not have been the love of his life, neither of them had said 'I love you' they'd been best friends and lovers, that might have ended naturally, but it never had a chance. He lost Isaac the day he was cursed, lost his family, missed out on graduating, getting more of an education or a good job. He lost people and things, his guitars, but he also lost more than that, he lost who he was, who he could have been. He's so lost in thought that he almost doesn't notice it's getting hard to breath, but his chest is getting tight and he pulls himself out of his thoughts. His face is squashed in the guy’s lap, denim rubbing his face raw and the guy, he's shoving his cock right down Tommy's throat and pressing on the back of his head to keep him down. He doesn't gag, but he does push at the guy’s leg with his hands, trying to let him know this is too much.  
　  
Only his struggling doesn't seem to do fuck all other than the guy starts holding him down even harder. His hips thrusting even harder, he's probably close to cumming, it should be over soon, but Tommy can't breathe at all anymore. He panics even though he knows it won't help his breathing, but his vision is greying out and this guy just won't stop, he's killing him, this fucker is going to kill him while spewing out a porno sound track about what a 'cock hungry, slut' he is. He's thought about dying, sometimes it didn't even sound so bad, his life wasn't exactly the kind he wanted and it never would be. He'd thought about a John killing him, it happens to guys like him all the time and nobody cares. He just hadn't ever thought it would be like this, choked to death on some guy’s dick. Well if he'd ever doubted the curse was real, which he hadn't, he sure as fuck didn't now.   
　  
He can't breathe and his vision is turning grey at the edges, his whole body feels weak and he paws at the guy’s leg ineffectively. He can feel his body trying to slip into unconsciousness and he fights it as much as he can, but he isn't strong enough. Things are turning from grey to black.  
　  
"Such a good little whore." This nameless guy’s voice is the last thing he hears before he falls unconscious and he fears it will be the last thing he ever hears.  
　  
He wakes up stiff and freezing cold. And for one brief moment he thinks he might be dead, the afterlife simply being as shitty as life was but then his tooth throbs and he opens his eyes. He's on his back, on the cold concrete out behind the same warehouse the car had stopped behind earlier. His mouth tastes like jizz so he figures the guy must have finished and then dumped Tommy out the car while he was still unconscious. He's cold to the bone and the sky has gotten a lot darker, so he thinks maybe he was out for a while. He sits up, head swimming. Fuck he's probably going to need pain killers for this, need something and the free clinic hardly ever gives out pills. He's a hooker so he must be a junkie, so they'll think he's just drug seeking if he goes in and tells them he's got a bad tooth and that his head is buzzing from passing out. He can just imagine the doctor’s face when he explains how he lost consciousness, they won't want to help him, they'll be disgusted.   
　  
He needs money, he needs to get checked out after that, by a good doctor, he knows that. Having his air cut off till he blacks out for God knows how long could have done a lot of damage, he's not a doctor, but he knows it couldn't have been good for him, his throat feels like shit, his tooth is throbbing and he's made fuck all tonight. He gets up feeling wobbly and starts the walk back to his spot, all he can think about is how he needs money, he can't think about his tooth, the loss of consciousness or the curse, he needs to focus. He gets back in time to see a car with two guys driving slowly along. The cars not flashy, but it's well-kept and there are two men inside. An older guy with a beard and a younger really hot guy. A couple looking for some fun, the older guy might be the hot dude’s sugar Daddy, he could make a lot more money off of these two. Two guys mean more risk, but right now he'll have to risk getting hurt more if he wants to go see a doctor.  
　  
He wonders a little closer, grabbing his lip gloss out of his pocket along the way and replying as quickly as he can without a mirror, the last suck job/face fucking has no doubt got rid of the coat he put on before. It's back in his pocket by the time he gets close enough to see that the younger guy isn't just hot, he's breathtakingly beautiful. He doesn't think they'll want him, the hot one won't at least, but he tries anyway, hands in his pockets, hips thrust out a little, lips pouted the way he knows guys like. Maybe the older one will think he's good enough and he probably makes the decisions, Tommy might still have a chance here.  
　  
The window rolls down and he tries to keep the relief from showing on his face as he moves a little closer.  
　  
"How much for the night?" The older guy asks, looks like he's right about who's in charge.  
　  
"Well depends what you both want. If you want me to blow you both, if you both want to fuck me. There isn't much I won't do, just tell me what you want." Hell he's not sure there is anything he wouldn't do right now, if the price is right, he really needs money.  
　  
"How much for me to watch him fuck you? And then for you to blow me?" A customer who knows what they want is a good thing, easier. Who's Tommy to judge if some middle aged guy wants to pay to watch his boyfriend fuck some hooker they've picked up from the street. Tommy wouldn't be paying to get his dick sucked by someone else if he had a date like the guy in the car, but it's the guy’s money, Tommy isn't going to say no.  
　  
"Two hundred." It’s more than he would charge for a blowjob and a fuck separately, but the guy wants to watch him get fucked, so Tommy's charging for it, he needs to. If this takes the rest of the night he still won't have enough to pay his bills and see a doctor, he needs to get as much as he can.  
　  
"Alright. Get in." The older guy nods to the back door, the younger guy hasn't said a word yet, but he doesn't look too scary, dyed black hair, amazing blue eyes. He's hot and that's intimidating, but he doesn't look like the type of guy who might be out here queer bashing or something.   
　  
They don't drive far, which is cool, maybe he'll have time to pick up another guy before things get quiet. When they stop, the young hot guy gets out and for the first time Tommy notices how tall he is, legs that go on for miles encased in black denim. He opens one of the back doors, getting in with Tommy, so he guesses they want to do it here, in the car, the older guy watching them fuck from the front.   
　  
"Give me your hands." The young one says softly and fuck his voice, it's like sex, silky smooth and just so fucking hot, Tommy thinks he might actually enjoy this as he puts his hands out in front of him. He panics when he sees the hand cuffs, he didn't sign up for that, but he doesn't move fast enough and they are tight on his wrists in seconds. And that is when the guy in front holds his badge out in the space between the seats. Detective Pittman, fucking great. He looks at the young guy who has his own badge out, Detective Lambert, since when did policemen wear eye liner? He is so royally fucked and not at all in the way he had thought he would be getting fucked tonight.  
　  
They read him his rights and the older detective starts driving. Tommy leans against the door, he's not going to try and get away, he'd probably get himself killed, he's just so fucking tired. His whole body aching from everything he's been through today. If he wasn't so afraid of what they might do to him and of what might happen to him if he's charged, he probably would have fallen asleep. Instead he stays awake, tense and silent, half expecting to get a beating, it's happened before, when he first left home, so it's been a while, but it doesn't make him trust cops anymore.  
　  
When they take him to an interrogation room he feels sick, he's heard so many stories, just because he's in the station doesn't make him safe and the older guy, he has this kind of scary vibe going on. Tommy sits on the metal chair when he's told to and he keeps his cuffed hands on the table, he doesn't want them to think he is trying anything. He stares down at his hands, chipped, black nail polish, pale skin and shiny metal cuffs. He's been cuffed before, paid almost a whole month’s rent in one go, which was a good thing seen as he'd hardly been able to work that month. He'd been back at work long before the bruises all faded, luckily a lot of men didn't care, as long as he could suck, fuck and use his hands they didn't care about how marked up he was.  
　  
He's expecting, hell he doesn't know what he's expecting, but it isn't for the old guy to undo his cuffs and the younger guy handing over a cold bottle of water. Tommy almost fumbles and drops it he's so surprised. He's thirsty, his throat hurting from the rough treatment earlier, water, cold water would probably feel great on it, but not his tooth, so he sets the bottle down unopened on the table and hopes it doesn't make either of the other men mad.  
　  
"You must be thirsty." The young guy says softly, he's not used to people being all that nice to him, so the fact that this guy, this guy who's arrested him is being nice and Tommy's acting like he's rejecting it or something makes him feel like shit.   
　  
"I think I cracked a tooth, the water would hurt." He mumbles, hating that he's exposing a weakness, but feeling like he needs to explain himself.  
　  
"Are you going to blame us for that?" The older cop asks sitting down on the other side of the table.  
　  
"What? No!" He might be scum, nothing but a cursed whore, but he isn't a liar and he doesn't go around trying to make other people’s lives worse just because his is shitty.  
　  
"Don't get offended, I'm not judging you, it's not personal, but a lot of people lie thinking it'll get ‘em out of trouble." He shrugs and it's bullshit because he knows he is being judged, that every cop in the place has an opinion on male hookers.  
　  
"Even if I lied, said it was you, nobody would believe me and even if they did nobody would care if some cop had taken a swing at me." He's a whore, a nothing, no one gives a shit about what happens to him and they haven't for years.  
　  
"Hey, not all cops are like that." The hot guy frowns, like he's offended and seriously fuck that, he hasn't spent five years being looked at like he's dirt. Even before that, his only real contact with the cops had been after Isaac's attack. The second they realised Isaac was more than his friend, he'd seen the look on their faces, how they suddenly cared a whole lot less about what had happened and why.   
　  
"Oh really, tell that to every guy out there who was muttering about fags and filthy queers. No one you work with would give a shit if you beat the crap of me just for fun." He is so pissed off, he just can't get a break today, everything is going wrong and it's probably only going to get worse. With his curse he's damn sure he'll get more than a cracked tooth and knocked unconscious if he goes to jail for turning tricks.  
　  
"The people I work with are not homophobic." Hot guy sits down as well and Tommy does not think he's reading this wrong.  
　  
"Not to your face maybe, but I wouldn't bet on behind your back. Bet they never want to hear about your dates or boyfriends, right? And you’re just gay, which is bad enough, but me, I'm a gay hooker. That makes me less than a nothing to cops." Tommy shrugs, he is so tired of people telling him shit isn't the way it is. He knows no one gives a fuck, he could die and no one would shed a tear, people would walk on by if he was dying on the street. He's made peace with his shitty existence; he doesn't feel like being lied to about it. Pretending like it’s all rainbows and unicorns instead of blood and broken bones. Tolerance isn't real in his world, it's bullshit, only real for the middle and upper classes, not him.   
　  
"Well don't you just have a chip on your shoulder when it comes to cops. When we run your prints are we going to find you have a record son?" Pittman gives him a hard look, but Tommy can't answer for a second, he fucking hates anyone calling him son ever since his own dad kicked him out. If he says anything now he'll just yell and get himself in worse trouble, so he takes a deep breath and tries to stay calm.  
　  
"No sir, I don't have a record. You won't find anything when you run my prints." He was seventeen when he left home, didn't have a driver’s license, he's never had a job, not a legal one. He pays apartment in cash and seen as his folks kicked him out, he doubts they reported him missing when he left town.  
　  
"There is something really wrong with your aura." The young guy says suddenly.   
　  
"Adam." The older guy hisses.  
　  
"Have I ever been wrong, Monte?" Hot guy or Adam as it turns out looks very serious and it's not like Tommy doesn't believe in shit you can't see like aura's but this guy is a cop.   
　  
"How bad was your day? Just humour me." Adam asks and fuck it, it's not like he has better places to be.  
　  
"One guy hit me for looking at him wrong, chipped a tooth or cracked it, I'm not sure and another choked me on his dick till I lost consciousness. I've made no money, so I went back to work instead of going to a doctor and then I got arrested for prostitution. So I'd say pretty bad." Not his worse, but then they don't need to know that. He can never quite decide what his worse day was anyway, Isaac being beaten, his parents kicking him out, first time he let someone fuck him for money, first time a trick left him bleeding and wishing he was dead. He's had a lot of bad days, from emotionally bad to physically bad, he still isn't sure what hurts the worst. Maybe his worst day should be the day he got cursed, the day that made the last five years what they have been.  
　  
"Why didn't you say you needed a doctor." Monte frowns.  
　  
"Didn't see the point." He knows the blackout was bad, but he doesn't feel that bad now. He'll be okay, he's taken worse and been okay. Well as okay as he ever is.  
　  
"Do you want us to take you to the hospital?" Monte asks.  
　  
"No." He doesn't want a police escort to the hospital, to be cuffed to the bed, having everyone look at him and know he's trouble.  
　  
"If you pass out it's on you then." Monte shrugs.  
　  
"Monte." Adam snaps.  
　  
"Sorry, bad mood I guess." Monte looks a little confused, like he doesn't know why he's pissed off.  
　  
"I bring it out in people, don't worry about it." Tommy sighs, he feels kind of bad because this guy must be pretty nice if his partner tells him off just for being a little snappy and Tommy's more than likely the reason his temper’s being brought out. He always makes the darker emotions in people stronger. He doesn't think he creates something in them that wasn't there, just makes the bad thing there already grow. Like lots of people have a bit of a temper, they control it, they're not bad people, but Tommy he makes the temper they have ten times worse and it ends up aimed right at him. It sucks to have it happen to him, all the anger coming at him, but he thinks if you’re not a bad person, getting angry the way people do around him probably sucks as well.  
　  
"You haven't done anything. Other than break the law. But I'm not mad at you, I'm sure you have a reason, some habit to pay for. I don't hate you for it, but it's my job to stop it." Monte explains, but he's still frowning.  
　  
"I'm not a junkie and I don't drink." Tommy snaps, like he could even afford those things, like they'd make anything better for him. If he took a drink he'd probably get alcohol poisoning, if he used drugs he'd OD or get killed by a drug dealer, the possible complications alone aren't worth the possibility of a few moments of relief.  
　  
"We’re not trying to jab you up, son, add on a drug charge or underage drinking." Monte sighs, they've taken his finger prints, but he doesn't have I.D, doesn't need it for his work and the places he rents never ask. All his important papers, birth certificate, everything is still at his parent’s house if they didn't throw it out or move. He really hates the way this guy calls him son, it's making his shoulders tense up.  
　  
"I don't do drugs and I don't drink. If I did drink it wouldn't be underage. I'm twenty two." Which sucks right now, if he was younger he might not get in as much trouble for the whole prostitution thing.  
　  
"You don't look it." Adam says, but not like he doesn't believe him. It's weird, he doesn't seem to be bringing shit out of Adam. But that makes no sense, no matter how good a person is, they always have something in them the reacts badly to him, everyone he has met since the curse has disliked him at least a little.   
　  
Someone knocks on the door and Adam gets up and goes over. Some cop in a uniform hands him a piece of paper, he reads it as he walks back over to the table, then he hands it to Monte. Neither man looks very happy.  
　  
"You were reported missing five years ago, Mr Ratliff." Adam says softly.  
　  
"Tommy, my name’s Tommy. Who by?" No one calls him by his last name, not since he was in school. He doesn't get it, did the school start asking questions about where he was so his parents had to report him missing? He's not sure what else makes sense.   
　  
"A Mr. Isaac Carpenter reported that you were missing and was told a family member needed to report it. Lisa Ratliff came back with him." Monte checks the names on the paper as he talks and Tommy feels his chest tighten till he can hardly breathe. Isaac looked for him after he got out the hospital? Lisa, fuck, he never lets himself think about his big sister. She'd been away at school when his parent's kicked him out, the fact that she might not know the truth about why he left has always haunted him. He had thought she like everyone else in his life would hate him, he doesn't know why the curse didn't work on her back then. He never went looking for any friends or family, terrified they would hate him on sight. He covers his face with his hands, willing himself not to cry. He drops them, balls up his fists, he won't fucking cry over that when nothing else today has managed to make him cry, there just words.  
　  
"Lisa reported me missing?" Tommy asks, his mouth opening without his permission.   
　  
"She said a bag's worth of clothes were missing, but you weren't the type to run away. That you wouldn't just leave without saying anything or leave your guitars. They questioned your parents, who claimed not to know anything." Monte sighs.  
　  
"The police suspected they knew something, but nothing came of it. Local police believed maybe you had run away due to involvement in Isaac Carpenter’s hospitalization." Adam looks a little pissed, like maybe Tommy is finally getting to him, like he believes that Tommy hurt Isaac and then ran.  
　  
"It was a gay bashing, I'm gay, so how does that work?" Tommy asked, his head’s a mess, Isaac and Lisa didn't hate him, at least for a little while, at least not enough to not care where he was. People maybe thought his parents killed him or something or that he ran after beating Isaac, it's too much to take in after the day he's already had.  
　  
"Just because you sleep with men for money doesn't mean you’re gay." Monte points out.  
　  
"Well I am. Isaac was my boyfriend." Tommy grits out, and fucking ouch, clenching his jaw really isn't a good idea right now.  
　  
"Domestic violence isn't uncommon between male couples. Things get heated, you throw a punch." Adam shrugs.  
　  
"Isaac was beaten with in an inch of his life. He was in a coma. Did you ever do that to a boyfriend? Sure maybe some guys are more likely to get physical when they argue. But what happened to Isaac wasn't things getting heated, would you do that?" Tommy asks.  
　  
Adam shakes his head.  
　  
"If you get the medical report or whatever they told me they knew it had to be at least five guys. They kicked him, stomped on him, they left a lot of different shoe prints." He can hardly get the words out, throat almost swollen shut by the lump in it. He can still remember how Isaac had looked in that hospital bed, battered and broken.   
　  
"You took off after your boyfriend was bashed? Did the people who beat him threaten to come after you?" Adam asks.  
　  
With the curse they probably would have if he stayed, maybe they would have without it as well, but with it? Fuck it would have been bad.  
　  
"No, my parents kicked me out when they heard what happened to Isaac. Said I was trouble and they didn't want me around. They'd never been all that cool with the gay thing anyway, so it was the last straw." Tommy shrugs, like it doesn't hurt, like it doesn't fucking kill him that they just tossed him out like he was garbage.   
　  
"Why leave town, leave him?" Adam asks. Tommy frowns he's sick of this, can't they just tell him how much trouble he's in for hooking or something.  
　  
"I didn't think he'd want me to stay." Tommy says softly, maybe he and Isaac weren't soul mates or anything like that, it had never felt like that, but the idea that Isaac would have woken up hating him still hurts as much today as it did when he first thought it all those years ago. He'd looked peaceful somehow, despite the bruising, the tubes, he hadn't looked like he was in pain and Tommy hadn't ever wanted to have to see his face twist up with hatred, his heart had been broken enough by his parents without Isaac, his lover and friend joining in.  
　  
"Why not?" Monte pushes.  
　  
"They went after him because they saw him with me. It was my fault." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
He's spent years having nightmares over it, remembering Isaac kissing him and in his head seeing the way everyone must have looked at him, feeling the hate he knew they felt. He dreams that they attack him and Isaac right there by the car sometimes, other times he dreams that Isaac was found dead not beaten, the worse dreams are when after Isaac kisses him, they're attacked and Isaac doesn't defend him, he joins in with the people surrounding them and attacks Tommy. They’re just dreams though and it was just a kiss, a brief innocent kiss that ruined everything.  
　  
"I'm sure he doesn't blame you." Monte sighs.  
　  
"His mother did." Fuck did she.  
　  
"Wow, your aura just went really weird, I've never seen something like it. There's this darkness all around you, but it's not like it's coming from you, it's like it's attached to you." Adam is staring at him like he's some sort of puzzle to be solved.  
　  
"What has he been smoking?" Tommy asks, police detectives are not meant to say shit like that, believe in shit like that.  
　  
"Adam has a gift. If he says he sees darkness in your aura, he sees it." Monte says gruffly and he does not seem like the type of guy who would believe in stuff like that, so maybe it’s true. Tommy didn't believe in magic till Isaac showed him.  
　  
"Not in, around, like something's wrapped all around him. He's not causing the darkness, his aura is beautiful, creative. I don't know what this is." Adam frowns.  
　  
"It's a curse." Hell he might as well, he has a feeling Adam won't let this drop till he explains his aura, he's never told anyone about the curse before, there hasn't been anyone to tell.  
　  
"You’re cursed?" Monte asked.  
　  
"Come on two john's getting violent, one after the other? That's bad luck even for a hooker. Isaac's Mom was a witch, like a for real witch and she blamed me when Isaac got hurt and cursed me." Tommy sighs. Five years and he's never said anything and now he's telling the cop who arrested him.  
　  
"She said no one would ever love me, that I would know nothing but pain and misfortune from that day onward. She said I'd be used, that I would draw out the darkness in people and their darkest desires would come out around me. I'd never know happiness, peace, rest, love, fuck anything good and she was right." Tommy can still remember every word she said, feel the power flowing out of her to make it more than words, make it real. So much power that her hair had turned grey in that one long strip.  
　  
"All because her son was attacked after people saw you together?" Adam asks, eyes wide and shocked looking.  
　  
"What can I say, she never liked me." She hated him, he'd known it, but he hadn't realised until that moment in the hospital room.   
　  
"That's a pretty fucked up curse to put on someone just because you dislike them." Adam points out.  
　  
"I'm not lying about why. She hated that we were dating, hated me for him getting hurt so she cursed me and made the last five years hell. Can you just charge me or whatever, I'm done talking." He doesn't care if he sounds like a pissy little bitch, he hates talking about this.   
　  
"Have you ever tried to get it lifted?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Only witches I knew were Isaac and his mom and I haven't seen them since it happened. Not to mention everyone hates me, so if I found one and tried, I'd probably get cursed worse or some shit." Tommy sighs, it's not like he hasn't thought about it, over and over, ways to end this, free himself.  
　  
"I don't hate you, so not everyone does." Adam points out.  
　  
"I feel like I keep getting angry at you for no reason, but it's only faint. I'm mainly unaffected." Monte shrugs.  
　  
"Magic effects people differently, I'm different so I'm hardly ever affected and Monte seems generally resistant to it." Adam explains.   
　  
"So you don't want to hurt me? Use me? Anything like that?" Tommy asks because it's been years since he hasn't had people want to do one or both of those things to him.  
　  
"No, I want to help you. I feel like I need to." Adam admits.  
　  
"Fuck it, we won't charge you. But I'm going to go find this Isaac guy’s address and track him down." Monte stands up and all Tommy can do is stare.  
　  
"I'm not in trouble and you want to help me?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Tommy this curse is a terrible thing. We’re meant to help people and maybe this is a little outside the job description, but you need the help." Adam says softly with what sounds like real concern not pity.  
　  
Monte just nods and leaves them. Tommy picks up the bottle of water, it's lost a lot of its chill so he risks a drink. It still hurts a little, but it's not unbearable so he takes a few quick swallows, it makes his throat feel a little better.  
　  
"This could take a little while, so why don't you tell me about you, about life before the curse?" Adam asks and Tommy isn't about to say no to the hot guy who is willing to help him for no reason other than he thinks he should.  
　  
He talks and mainly Adam listens in the beginning, but then he starts sharing his own stories about his life, not just cop stuff. Tommy learns a lot, he can't even remember the last time he had a conversation and it wasn't about sex, prices or when the rent was due. He'd forgotten how nice it could be.  
　  
Monte comes back smiling, because Isaac lives in the city, this fucking city. It sort of makes sense, he went to college here, lots of people stay where they went to school. He walks back to the unmarked police car, without the cuffs this time and sits in the back listening to Monte and Adam talk, not daring to hope anything good can come out of this. Turns out Isaac is living in a suburb, in a nice little house. Adam rings the doorbell for him. A few moments later it's opened by a pretty woman, she's smiling, one hand resting on a round, pregnant stomach.  
　  
"Hello, can I help you?" She asks and Tommy can hear voices inside, see light, some kind of party maybe.  
　  
"Um does Isaac live here?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Yes, who should I tell him you are? I thought I knew all of Isaac's friends." She smiles though, even though he probably looks a mess, bruises, old makeup, ratty clothes and two silent men behind him.  
　  
"My name’s Tommy Joe Ratliff." It's been a long time since he said it, his full name, no one’s needed it in years. He hears a gasp, but the pregnant women's mouth isn't open, it sounded female though and Tommy catches sight of another woman before she practically runs over, dodging the woman who answered the door and hugging the life out of him. Fuck......It's Lisa.  
　  
"Tommy, oh my God, Tommy, I thought you were dead." She's sobbing, he can hear the tears in her voice, feel them wet against his neck, feel her whole body shaking with them.  
　  
The other woman invites them in, Lisa doesn't let go so Tommy has to shuffle in followed by Monte and Adam as the woman explains they were having a dinner party that ran really late. Her name’s Sophia and she's Isaac's wife. He always knew Isaac liked both, men and women, so he's not that shocked, he just really hopes she knows Isaac is or was Bi. He's not big on labels; he just doesn't want his past fucking up what is clearly a good life Isaac has here. They go to the living room, Isaac is sat on one of the couches with another man who jumps up the second they walk in.  
　  
"Baby, what's wrong, why are you crying?" The guy asks Lisa and he has a wedding ring on his finger. Fuck Lisa is married, he's missed so fucking much.  
　  
"Tommy?" Isaac asks, the second Lisa turns her head to talk to the guy and all of a sudden Lisa in her husband’s arms and Isaac is hugging him, it feels like no time at all has passed. Isaac looks different, sure, but he feels the same, hugging him is comforting.   
　  
"It's my little brother, Brian, it's Tommy." He hears Lisa, can tell by her voice she is shocked.   
　  
"The Tommy?" Sophia asks, so maybe she has heard of him after all.   
　  
"Fuck, Tommy. Where have you been? Who are these guys?" Isaac asks.  
　  
Tommy pulls back a little, it feels so weird to be in a room full of people and none of them are glaring at him. No one here hates him, it feels like a damn miracle.  
　  
"I think I need to sit for this." Tommy sighs and Isaac lets him go. Both couples sit together on one sofa, staring at him like he's a ghost. Tommy sits between Monte and Adam, he hardly even knows them, but he feels oddly safe sat between them, sat facing his past, his family, people who remind him of the man he was before the curse.  
　  
"My name’s Adam and this is Monte, we're both police detectives." Adam explains.  
　  
"You’re in trouble?!” Lisa asks.  
　  
"No, he's not, we wanted to help Tommy." Adam is only sort of lying and Tommy is really grateful that he is, he doesn't know how he's going to tell them that part.  
　  
"We got your address, Tommy didn't know anyone was looking for him." Monte adds.  
　  
"Of course we were looking! You just disappeared without a word. I thought maybe the guys who got me got to you, only worse, I thought they killed you." Isaac grips his wife's hand tightly, they look kind of perfect together and he is so glad Isaac found that, found perfect.  
　  
"How much does everyone here know about your family? Your Mom?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"They know everything, Brian, Lisa's husband is like me. And I told Sophia." Isaac nods, understanding what he meant about Isaac's family, but looking confused, probably about why Tommy's asking.  
　  
"You were in a coma, I was sat with you and she came in the room. She was so mad, she blamed me." Tommy takes a deep breath, this is so much harder to talk about than he ever imagined.  
　  
"But it wasn't your fault." Isaac frowned.  
　  
"She didn't see it that way. Hell I blame myself most days. If you hadn't come to the school to get me, it would have never happened." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"Tommy, they would have come after me even if I hadn't kissed you. I had a LGBT bumper sticker on my car. I wasn't hiding, I've never hid." Isaac says firmly.  
　  
"You left because you blamed yourself for Isaac being put in the hospital?" Lisa asks.  
　  
"No, Isaac's Mom cursed me and when I got home, our parents had a bag packed and told me to leave. So I left and I didn't graduate, my life's a fucking mess." Tommy admits.  
　  
"My Mother cursed you? Like a real curse? A hex?" Isaac asks.  
　  
"I can see it. The curse. It clings to his aura." Adam tells them.  
　  
"Adam can read auras." Monte explains and he's so almost fatherly towards Adam that Tommy just doesn't get how he believed they were a couple.  
　  
"What did she do to you?" Isaac asks and he's so fucking glad that Isaac believes him. He repeated the curse, as close to word for word as he can get and watches everyone on the other sofa pale.   
　  
"Your cheek is bruising? Do you get hurt a lot? How did it happen?" Lisa asks.  
　  
"Fuck." He doesn't know if he can say this, tell his big sister, her husband, his first boyfriend and his pregnant wife how he's been making money the last five years.  
　  
"It can't be that bad, tell us." Lisa pleads and by the way Brian, the husbands hand tightens its grip on her arm, face twisted with worry, Tommy thinks maybe he gets how bad a curse like that could make someone’s life.  
　  
"Part of the curse is that people like to use me and almost everyone hates me. I can't get a real job so I turn tricks and sometimes I get hurt." He tries to make it sound like no big deal, like it doesn't kill him, like he doesn't die a little inside every fucking time he whores himself out for money.  
　  
"All this time? You've done this for years?" Isaac asks, voice tight like he's pissed the hell off.  
　  
Tommy just nods, staring at his lap. He's not expecting Adam's hand slipping over his, but he's grateful for it, glad to have the comfort that is being offered. It's fucking weird, but he feels like he's known Adam his whole life. He jumps a little when Isaac stands up abruptly, fast, jerky movements as he stalks over to the phone.  
　  
"Mom, you fucking cursed, Tommy?" Isaac yells into the phone a moment later.  
　  
"I know you did it and I want it gone now. No, of course I don't hate him! Get rid of it now or you will never see me again and you'll never see your grandkid. Take back the curse and don't you ever hurt him again." Isaac yells and holy shit he never expected that, Isaac fighting for him.   
　  
He hangs up still looking furious.  
　  
"She's going to undo it." Isaac tells him.  
　  
"Just like that?" Tommy can't believe that the pure hell that has been the past five years could possibly be over that easy but Isaac nods. He's fucking free of the curse. Not a minute later he feels something changing, like a weight being lifted off of his soul and Adam gasps.  
　  
"The darkness, it's leaving, your aura, it's beautiful." Adam says softly, fingers hovering in the air, close to Tommy's skin but not touching.  
　  
"Oh shit, can you feel that?" Brian asks and Tommy hopes like fuck it isn't more bad news, like a new curse.  
　  
"Yeah, Tommy and the cop are soul mates." Isaac says, laughter in his voice.  
　  
Lisa squeals and runs over to hug him again. Adam doesn't let go of his hand, he's looking at him like Tommy is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen or maybe that's his aura, he doesn't know, it's all pretty overwhelming. He just holds on tight, to Lisa and to Adam. Something in his heart is beating wildly a part that had gone unused till the curse lifted, but he has time to understand later, right now he just wants a hug.  
　  
*Three months later*  
　  
Walking in to a police station is a lot less intimidating when you’re not under arrest and are instead visiting your boyfriend/soulmate. Some of the guys smile and say hello, Adam had been right all those months before about most of the cops he worked with not being homophobic. They mainly tease Adam about the age thing, Adam's only a few years older than him, he made detective young, but even now Tommy's not rocking the half-starved look he still looks younger than he is. They call Adam a cradle robber, but it's affectionate. It's a fucking trip to have cops being like that, teasing in a nice way when in the past all he got from cops was shit.   
　  
He bumps into Monte before he finds Adam and the bigger man makes him promise to come over for dinner on Sunday even if Adam can't make it. Monte has a wife, a soulmate and four kids, all of whom seem to really like Tommy for some reason. The kids love playing with him and Lisa, Monte's wife loves feeding him, she says he's still too skinny, but the doctor he's been seeing says he's nearly at a normal weight for his height.  
　  
There has been a dentist as well as a doctor and his tooth is fixed now, no more pain and one less reminder of his past. He agrees to dinner and goes back to his hunt for Adam. He's already told Lisa but he lives with her and Brian right now. Brian's been a really cool guy, but Tommy plans to move out once he has a good job, he'll stay close though, he's not leaving them again. His parents know where he is, but they haven't ask to talk to him and Tommy hasn't either, he's not sure he'll ever be ready to talk to them. Lisa is mad at them, the curse only brought out what was there. She hates that they hate his sexuality, that they pretended to be okay about something when they were really bigots. Tommy won't ask her not to talk to them, it's not his place and he feels like she shouldn't lose their parents because of him.   
　  
He finds Adam making a cup of coffee and goes over, leaning against his side. They've been together for three months, at least one date every single week but he's not great with PDA yet, can't help but remember what kissing a past boyfriend had caused. He feels safe here though, the men and women here won't hurt Adam and he can't resist a hug, Adam's hugs are like epic. He'd gone along time without anything close to a kind touch as well, so he's making up for it now.  
　  
"Hay baby, what's that?" Adam asks pointing to the envelope in Tommy's hand. He wraps one arm around Tommy's waist while he sets up another cup to make Tommy a coffee too.  
　  
"My GED." Tommy grins, the only thing he hadn't done was go to a ceremony, he had enough credits to graduate, it had been easy enough to get in touch with the school, get things sorted. But it had taken forever to get here and he feels like celebrating, with Adam.  
　  
"That is so great. I'm so glad you sorted this out." Adam's grin is still pretty breath taking, this soul mate stuff keeps him on his toes, but he likes it, likes feeling completely bonded to another person. It doesn't hurt that Adam is hot and kind, he never gives Tommy shit about his past either, just gives him time, space when he needs it and support when he needs it too.   
　  
"So I know I said you could take me to dinner tonight, but I kind of want to do something else?" Tommy tells Adam.  
　  
"Okay. We can do dinner tomorrow if you want? Lisa or Isaac?" Adam asks with a smile. He loves how Adam doesn't get annoyed with him for spending a ton of time with Lisa even though they live together. Loves it more that he doesn't get jealous of Tommy's friendship with his old lover, they're just friends now, but Tommy knows plenty of men wouldn't trust their ex-hooker boyfriends with an old flame. Adam isn't like that though, he's special.   
　  
"No, Lisa and Brian are staying in, watching a movie. I thought maybe I could come to yours, eat in." If they go to Adam's he won't have to share his boyfriend with a room full of people, won't have to share him with anyone. Adam lives alone, if they go to his, they will be alone. He sees the heat flare in Adam's eyes, can see the lust and want. Adam has been insisting they take it slow, but when they get the chance to be alone, you'd think he was getting blown or something. He's always eager to spend hours on his couch just making out. It's hot and awesome, he loves it, but tonight he wants to give Adam a whole lot more. He's a little sick of cold showers and getting himself off quietly in his bed. It's the first time he's wanted someone, wanted sex in years, he's ready.  
　  
He doesn't tell Adam that before or after he agrees they should go to his place, let Adam think he only has plans to kiss him. Adam takes him home, orders pizza and pours soda into glasses. Tommy still doesn't really like drinking or the smell of alcohol, too many bad memories tying into that smell. Adam doesn't drink around him and there's never been any beer in his fridge that Tommy's seen. They haven't talked about it, but Tommy thinks maybe Adam has given up drinking, if not completely then at least most the time.  
　  
They eat and talk about their days, Adam generally has more going along, but he always encourages Tommy to talk about the little things he is doing to change his life, make a real life for himself. Adam tells him they have a BBQ invite the weekend after Monte's dinner thing. Adam's parents and his younger brother. Tommy had been pretty shocked when Adam wanted to introduce him so quickly and pretty much stunned when they didn't hate him. Adam's Mom read aura's like he did, so Adam had asked permission to explain all of Tommy's past. They knew he was a hooker, had been a hooker but they seemed more than happy for him to be with Adam. They were a great family, he could see how Adam turned out so well. When they finish with dinner they go over to watch TV, same as always. Tommy doesn't think he's seen a film the whole way through since he started dating Adam. Tonight is different though and Tommy shrugs out of his shirt after a few lingering kisses, he tugs at Adam's till the other man raises his arms and helps him get his chest bare. He looks confused for a second and then he stares, licking his lower lip lightly, hands reaching out to touch Tommy, but only hovering close instead.   
　  
"Please, touch me." Tommy asks quietly, he wants this so much, wants Adam more than he has ever wanted anything.  
　  
Adam doesn't make him ask twice, big strong hands reaching out to smooth over his skin and he's so fucking gentle, loving, it feels incredible. He ends up on his back on the sofa, Adam above him, their naked chest pressed close as they kiss, cocks hard inside their jeans, rubbing together slowly. Tommy thinks he could probably cum just like this, with Adam kissing him, touching his skin, their hips rocking together. But he doesn't want to, he wants all of Adam.  
　  
"Adam, I want to feel you." Tommy mumbles out between kisses.  
　  
"You can feel me." Adam smiles, one of his hands resting over Tommy's on his side.  
　  
"No, I want to feel you inside of me." He feels his face flush even as he says it, but the sweet kiss he gets from Adam makes the embarrassment melt away.  
　  
"Are you sure?" Adam asks, his fingers carding through Tommy's hair so gently, he wants to lean in to the touch, fuck it pretty much makes him want to purr when Adam pets his hair, the guy has magic hands.  
　  
"Yeah, I really want this. Been dreaming about it. Fucking filthy, romantic dreams." He'd never thought sex could be dirty and loving before, till Adam's hot kisses gave him a taste of what he had to offer Tommy and only Tommy, soul mates didn't share.  
　  
"Fuck, the shit you say. Everything single thing you say to me turns me on. It's crazy." Adam dips down, nipping at his lips and then sucking on the bottom one, lust sparkling in his eyes.  
　  
"It's the same for me, everything you do, everything you say, it makes me want you." Tommy admits.  
　  
Adam kisses him again, hot and hungry and Tommy can feel the need for more in the kiss, can tell Adam wants more just as much as he does. Adam wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer, bringing their hips more firmly together and rolling them harder. Fuck, Adam feels big even through his jeans and it makes Tommy moan, makes his back ache as he tries to get even closer to all that heat and hardness.  
　  
"Fuck Adam, stop, I'm gonna cum." Tommy gasps, clutching at Adam's back, he can't believe he's so close so fast, but then he hasn't felt anything even close to this in years so Adam's going to have to cut him some slack.  
　  
"I really don't mind. Been thinking about what you'll look like. I want to see it, see you fall apart underneath me, I don't care how." Adam gasps out before dropping his head to full on attack Tommy's neck like he's some kind of vampire. Adam's words, his kisses all send a sweet rush of heat to his groin and he isn't even sure how he doesn't cum.  
　  
"I want to cum with you inside me." Tommy blurts out and Adam's eyes go even darker, like storm clouds rolling in. He stands up and offers his hand to Tommy, he'd be a fool not to take it. He trusts this man with everything, his body, his heart, his soul.  
　  
They go to Adam's bedroom, he's been in there before, but it feels different, knowing why he's following Adam in there, they've not really planned being physical before, it just happens and Tommy knows Adam planned to take things way slower than this for Tommy's sake, so they haven't even talked about sex really, not till now. When Adam just keeps looking at him instead of pouncing, Tommy decides to give him some encouragement, he already took his shoes and socks off earlier, so all he has to do it unbutton and unzip his jeans, let them fall and he's naked, he'd planned this and leaving off the underwear had seemed like a good idea, from the hot look in Adam's eyes it was a very good idea.  
　  
Adam fucking prowls over to him till he's all up in Tommy's space, his hands though are soft when they come to rest on Tommy's hips. The first kiss is as soft as his hands and then the next is as hot as the fire burning in his eyes. Tommy mewls, pulling himself closer and hating Adam's jeans, they don't feel bad against his skin, against his dick, but he wants more, he wants skin.  
　  
"Adam....Jeans....off....now." Tommy grunts out between kisses. Adam does as he's asked, jeans and briefs slipping off his legs before he pushes Tommy over to the bed. He's gentle, but Tommy can see the hunger simmering under his skin. Love and lust all wrapped into one, Tommy has never felt like this before.  
　  
Adam gets up on the bed, he starts off near Tommy's feet and starts kissing the delicate skin there, he starts a slow trail up Tommy's leg, occasionally sucking on the skin a little. Tommy is writhing by the time Adam gets to his hips and decides the sharp plane of his left hipbone is the perfect place to suck a hickey.  
　  
"Adam, fuck, this is amazing and we can totally do slow and sweet another time, but please I need you to fuck me. I want you inside me so bad." Tommy moans, he can't keep a single part of his body still, he feels like he's not in control, but he is more than happy to let Adam take control.  
　  
"God your mouth, so fucking perfect.." Adam groans, abounding his hip and crawling up his body to take his mouth in a searing kiss.  
　  
He rolls away, but only for seconds, Tommy knows it only feels like forever. Then Adam is back, with lube and a condom and as well as heat and tenderness in his eyes, Tommy can see the question there, see him wanting to ask if Tommy is sure. So he shows Adam he is, spreading his legs slutty wide and pulling Adam between them. The kiss he manages is rough, a little clumsy until Adam takes over, makes it smooth. Then he hears the sound of the lube being opened and he spreads his legs a little wider. Adam's hands move slowly and gently, clearly experienced, but not like Tommy. Adam clearly knows exactly what he's doing, how to please someone, how to draw out the pleasure. It doesn't feel like just prep, which is all he's ever thought of fingers in his ass as, with Isaac things had been rushed, no time to waste with disapproving families around, with tricks he's just been trying to make sure he didn't get hurt too badly. But with Adam, fuck he makes fingering feel better than any sex he's ever had.   
　  
"Adam, seriously, you need to get in me right the fuck now." Tommy moans, back arching without his permission as Adam's fingers rub against that spot inside again.  
　  
Adam doesn't ask if he's sure, just picks up the condom. Tommy takes it off him, sitting up a little so he can get a hand on Adam's dick to roll the condom on him himself, the heat of Adam even through the latex making his mouth water. He wants to blow Adam, like really wants to, but not as much as he wants to get fucked. He finds the lube and slicks Adam up, watching him shudder under Tommy's hand, eyelids fluttering closed with pleasure, they both need this.   
　  
Adam flips them on the bed, manhandling Tommy till he's on top of Adam, straddling him, the clefts of his ass pressed against Adam's cock, which is like the world’s biggest tease, he needs that in him, not sliding along his skin, even though that's really fucking hot too and something they are so doing again when he's less desperate for Adam to be up inside him, filling him up. Tommy knows Adam is getting on his back to give Tommy more control, it's so fucking sweet that he leans in to kiss Adam tenderly before getting a hand on his dick, lifting up and starting to work Adam inside of him.   
　  
Adam is really fucking big and thick, but Tommy is no blushing virgin, he sinks down slowly and then breath out, staying still now that Adam is all the way in, stretching him almost to the point of pain, but it doesn't hurt, not in the way a cracked tooth hurt, no this burn sends chills through his veins, makes his dick leak out onto Adam's stomach. He can't wait, even though he knows maybe he should, so instead he tolls his hips, trying to start with a slow pace, Adam's hands, fucking huge like his big fucking dick, settle on Tommy's hips again, helping him get into a rhythm while Adam matches it, his hips fucking up into Tommy a slow torture. Tommy isn't sure who starts thrusting harder first, maybe it's him, maybe it's Adam, hell maybe it was both of them at once. He doesn't care, all that matters is how good it feels, like fireworks going off under his skin as he rides Adam, a delicious ache, not quite a pain spreading between his hips.  
　  
Adam moves suddenly, sitting up, back against the headboard, he doesn't pull out, keeping Tommy on his dick and in his lap the whole time. His knees spread out either side of Adam's hips, their chests touching. Adam is so fucking deep and those bright blue eyes feel like they are looking right into Tommy's soul as Adam leans into kiss him. When Adam thrusts his hips and Tommy rolls his to meet it, he sees sparks behind his eyelids. His dick rubbing against Adam's chest, leaving slick lines of pre-cum. He can't help babbling Adam's name whenever the dark haired man's mouth leaves his, which is often, but he can tell Adam likes it so he doesn't try to stop it. He can't help clawing at Adam's back either, but he leans into Tommy's hands, like he likes the sharp sting of almost pain. He can feel his body tightening, it feels like he's shaking apart right in Adam's lap. He keeps moving, chasing the feeling and then all of a sudden it's crashing over him like a wave.   
　  
"Tommy." Adam moans, hips jerking and he's looking at Tommy like his orgasm is something amazingly hot. Like Tommy is amazing. Tommy hasn't even come down from the high of his orgasm, cumming untouched when Adam groans his name again, hips stuttering as he comes inside of Tommy. He doesn't even think about moving for a long time, his head rested against Adam's sweaty shoulder, he can't resist the occasional lick to taste his salty skin or a few kisses. Adam cuddles him close, breathing slowly, his arms are Tommy's new favourite place to be.   
　  
Eventually they have to get up to clean up, Tommy's legs feel like jelly when he walks, but Adam keeps an arm around him. He slips into a pair of Pyjama pants he keeps at Adam's from where he has slept over before. Adam puts some on too, but neither of them bother to put on shirts. They have each other to keep warm, Adam spooning his bigger body around Tommy as soon as they are under the covers. His arm warm and heavy around Tommy's waist feels comforting, he smiles when Adam threads their fingers together over Tommy's belly. This, he never thought he would have this, his soul mate, the other half of him.  
　  
Adam presses a soft kiss behind his ear, to the delicate skin, it makes Tommy shiver in the best possible way. But not as much as the whispered words that follow, Adam telling him how beautiful he looked riding his dick, how beautiful he always is. He talks about ‘forever’ and ‘I love you’ and it makes Tommy's heart melt. The pain of the last five years still lives under his skin, but Adam gives him the extra little bit of strength he needs to get past it, not let it rule him.   
　  
"I love you, too." He says it softly, hardly even a whisper, but he feels Adam's smile against his neck and he knows that he was heard and really that is all that matters right now. That Adam knows he loves him as much as he knows Adam loves him. He never believed in soul mates before Adam, before Adam showed him what it really means to love someone. Now he knows and the feelings it brings? He's never been this happy in his life. It's all thanks to his lover, his soul mate, Adam.  
　

The End.


End file.
